


The rest at home

by BlueWall (MsMrs)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, College, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Will Byers, It's so fucking shameless, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Smut, They're like 19 or something, Will decides to be a brat, and Mike can't have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMrs/pseuds/BlueWall
Summary: It's just smut. Literally. I was feeling kinky, and that's what I ended up with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm writing smut using a pseud. Kinda doesn't fit with the rest of my stuff.

„Don‘t think I didn‘t notice.“

 

„Notice what?“ Will had just taken place at the cafeteria table, setting his tablet with what was probably canned pasta down opposite to Mike.

 

„The way you looked at that Keith guy in class this morning.“ Mike explained. A strange mix of anticipation, excitement and fear overcame Will. He was anxious to hear what was next.

 

„Looks like Baby decided to be an attention whore again, am I right?“ his boyfriend went on.

 

„Excuse me?“ Will chuckled. „Last time I checked, I was an adult. I can look at whoever I want, whenever I want, _Mike_.“ Being bratty was just too much fun to resist. He knew it would get him in trouble, but in a way, that was exactly what he wanted. Mike‘s expression was stone cold.

 

„I‘m going to the bathroom.“ he said. „Check your watch. If I‘m not out in a minute, it‘s empty. In that case, you‘re gonna join me. Understood?“ Will gulped, mustering a small nod.

 

„Say it, Baby.“ Mike hissed.

 

„Yes, Daddy.“ Will sighed quietly. That seemed to satisfy Mike, at least a little bit. Will kept an eye on his watch, pulse increasing with every second. Mike didn‘t emerge from the bathroom when the minute was over, and Will hadn‘t seen anyone else going in, so he hurried towards the white door, and stepped inside without hesitating a second. As soon as the door had slammed shut behind him, Will felt himself being dragged into the empty stall at the far side of the bathroom. Mike had a tight grip on his wrist. Once inside, door locked, the taller teen tackled him against the wall.

 

„You got something to say, Baby?“ Mike murmured into his ear. Will let out a stubborn huff. He wondered how far he could take it this time. Mike went on „I see. In that case, I think I‘m gonna have to teach you a lesson again. I‘m sorry, Baby, but I can‘t make it too enjoyable for you. I think you did that on purpose.“ With that, Mike pressed his lips on Will‘s in the roughest, most possessive way possible. His hands slowly moved from Will‘s shoulders down his chest, and finally under his shirt. From there on, they explored in a way, that drove Will crazy. Gentle touches, nothing rough or even remotely satisfying. Once or twice, he felt his nipples being flicked, which caused him to moan into the long kiss. Finally, Mike‘s hands reached the areas of his body, Will wanted to be touched the most.

 

Skillfully sliding past his pants and shorts, Mike hummed „Already so hard for me, Baby?“

 

„Daddy, please...“ Will moaned at the touch. His legs buckled when Mike wrapped his hand around Will‘s erection, and began stroking slowly. He could feel himself leaking. Too soon, though, Will whimpered due to the loss of contact, when Mike withdrew his hand. „Daddy...“ he whispered, but Mike had put on the coy grin Will knew he couldn‘t suppress in these situations.

 

„You know you deserve it, Baby.“ the taller teen scolded. He then closed in on Will again, pressing him against the wall once more. Mike came so close, their noses almost touched. „That was lesson number one for today. You‘re gonna get the rest at home.“ His voice decreased in volume by the second. Finally, Mike growled into Will‘s ear. „Don‘t touch yourself for the rest of the day. Daddy‘s gonna know if you do, Baby.“ He then nibbled at Will‘s ear, before eventually letting go.

 

„Go back to the table, Baby. I‘m gonna wait another minute in here.“

 

 

 

##########

 

From lunch on, the day had been nothing but torture for Will. As soon as Mike had come back from the bathroom, he had acted as if nothing had happened. The two had fallen back into everyday chit-chat for the remaining lunch time. After that, Will had sat in class, trying to concentrate, but alway drifting off into thoughts of what tonight might bring. Inside his pants, his cock sprang to life more than once, only to go without the stimulation it needed so desperately. The temptation was almost too much too bear, whenever Will passed a bathroom. But Mike had been right, he would know if Will had relieved himself. That night, he was greeted into their shared apartment like every day when Mike was home before him. A warm smile, a few gentle kissed, and dinner ready. They ate in silence this time, though. Every time Will looked up from his plate, he found Mike staring at him, chewing away on the, arguably, cheap pork chop, giving him an almost evil grin. As always, the two cleaned their dishes together. The second everything was back in its place though, Will was heaved onto the kitchen counter. A few long, messy kisses followed, that were enough to get him painfully hard again.

 

„Take a shower, Baby.“ Mike ordered. „No touching, or you‘re gonna regret it, understood? And don‘t worry about putting anything on. I‘ll be waiting in the bedroom.“ As if to underline his words, Mike pinched one of Will‘s nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

 

„Yes, Daddy.“ Will whimpered. Immediately, he was let go. He could feel his heart beating violently in his chest when he stepped under the warm stream of water. Will avoided looking down on himself for the entirety of his shower. When it came to applying soap to his most sensitive areas, he made sure to make it as quick as possible, to avoid getting into more trouble than he was already in. With only a towel around his waist, the erection clearly visible as a bulge in the front, Will opened the small bathroom window to let the steam out, and then closed the door behind himself. True to his word, Mike was already sitting on the edge of their bed, wearing comfortable sweatpants, his face showing something like regret.

 

„Baby...“ he sighed. „You know this is gonna hurt me more than it‘s gonna hurt you. I don‘t have to tie you up now, do I?“ Will gulped at the prospect. Of course, he enjoyed everything they ever did together in the bedroom, or anywhere else when they got a chance. Mike always made sure Will was okay with it. Still, after countless times of being completely at his boyfriend‘s mercy, the idea was just a bit frightening.

 

„No, Daddy.“ he whispered, eyes firmly fixated on his own feet.

 

„That‘s a good Baby.“ his boyfriend cooed. „Come here.“ Anxiously, Will stepped closer to the bed. Mike didn‘t hesitate to pull the towel off of him. His leaking erection sprang to life. „On Daddy‘s lap. Come on.“ Will complied, sitting down on Mike‘s lap. „Feet on the bed.“ The moment, Will lifted his feet up, now sitting sideways, Mike wrapped his left arm around his shoulder, holding Will in place that way. Dropping out of his role for a second, Mike reassuringly whispered „One word and I stop, okay? Still ‚Fire‘?“ Will nodded, but Mike said „Please say it.“

 

„The safeword is ‚Fire‘.“ Will said, earning him a relieved, loving smile from his boyfriend. Soon though, they were back in their roles.

 

„So...“ Mike said, louder this time. „You‘ve been a bad Baby today, haven‘t you? And then you even decided to be bratty. Don‘t think you‘re getting out of this too easily. I think I‘ve been letting your discipline slide lately.“ A series of shivers ran down Will‘s spine at Mike‘s words. They only increased, when Mike began stroking him slowly. His fist was so light around Will‘s aching cock, and the movement was so slow, it was enough to drive Will crazy. He threw both arms around Mike, and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend‘s neck.

 

„Daddy, please... I need more...“ Will whined, but there was no reaction from Mike‘s side. Instead, he really took his time, not altering speed or grip even once, until finally, Will could feel himself nearing the inevitable climax. That was when, suddenly, all stimulation stopped at once. Will cried out with frustration.

 

„I told you I can‘t go easy on you, Baby.“ Mike sighed. „Count for me.“ That was the only warning he gave, before he brought down his flat hand against Will‘s ass.

 

„One!“ he howled. The second swat followed swiftly. „Two!“ „Three!“ „Four!“ „Five!“

 

„You‘re doing so good, Baby.“ Mike praised, soothingly running his hand across Will‘s sore ass. After pressing a small peck to Will‘s jawline, Mike went back to teasing Will in the most cruel way. Again, the touch of his soft hand against Will‘s cock was faint. With his face still pressed against his boyfriend‘s neck, Will let out a small sob. The precum he was leaking lubricated Mike‘s hand, making him even more sensitive. When Mike withdrew once again, Will all but screeched with frustration. But his boyfriend shushed into his ear.

 

„Do you think you can take five more?“ he whispered. „For Daddy?“

 

„Daddy...“ Will sobbed.

 

„I need an answer, Baby,“ he insisted. Will nodded against the soft skin of his neck, and again, Mike‘s hand found its way against Will‘s ass. Once more, he cried out „One!“ Counting the swats was just so much harder by now, but he managed to pull through with it. As soon as he was done, Mike put his right arm around Will, cradling him slowly.

 

„Are you okay, Baby?“ he asked softly. „I think that was enough for one night.“

 

„I‘m good, Daddy.“ Will sniffed. „Please, can I come?“ Will didn‘t need to pull away from his boyfriend‘s neck, to notice the warm smile.

 

„Lie down.“ Mike quietly ordered, before he helped Will on his back. „Do you think you can hold it until Daddy comes?“ He knew he probably couldn‘t, but through his blurred eyes, Will saw Mike‘s loving face, and he decided, he at least had to try.

 

„I‘ll try.“ he sighed, shoving a pillow under his sore behind to make it easier for his boyfriend. Getting it in was easy. Will always made sure to stretch regularly. He didn‘t regret that one bit. Just to think, Mike could have to waste time getting him ready now, was painful. He needed more than just two or three fingers inside of him. Mike‘s first thrusts were slow, almost hesitant, but he picked up speed soon enough, all while telling Will how great he was doing. Every other thrust managed to hit that particular spot, that caused spasms in Will‘s legs. Just when he thought he was about to explode, Mike groaned

 

„I‘m getting close, Baby. God, I‘m so close. Come for me, Baby.“ What really pushed Will over the edge was Mike, grabbing hold of his cock, finally beginning to stroke him for real. His eyes rolled back, as ecstasy washed over him in unbearable waves that never seemed to end. At the same time, the warm feeling of Mike unleashing his load inside of Will made thinking impossible. He spilled white onto his own stomach, before eventually collapsing, his elbows, on which he had propped himself up on, giving in.

 

Mike cleaning both of them up with a warm washcloth was a blur. Only when Will found himself, snuggled up against his boyfriend, skin meeting skin under their covers, he came to his senses.

 

„Mike...“ he breathed.

 

„Hey.“ Mike whispered playfully. „Back from the dead? How do you feel?“

 

„Alive.“ Will chuckled. „But I‘m tired.“

 

„Me too. I just wanted to see if you‘re okay before I go to sleep. You did so good tonight.“ At his praise, Will beamed, proud of being able to control himself.

 

„Stay in bed tomorrow?“ he sleepily asked. Mike pressed a kiss to his temple

 

„All weekend, if you want to. Let‘s just order pizza and watch some movies, huh?“

 

„Sounds fantastic.“ Will sighed, and, feeling Mike‘s hand lazily running up and down his back, added „I love you.“

 

„I love you too.“ Mike murmured. Will was already drifting off to sleep, when Mike pulled him a bit closer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I tagged it as a One Shot, but come on, when I'm horny, I gotta do what I gotta do. There'll be 3 chapters, but that's gonna be it, I promise.

Will woke to beautiful, golden sunlight, flooding their shared bedroom. However, that was just the first thing he noticed, not the reason for waking up. That was under the covers. An unbelievably pleasant warmth, gliding up and down his most private area. From there, the heat spread through his lower half. Seeing nothing but the covers bobbing up and down, Will grinned, before closing his eyes for just a second, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure, and the building tingling sensation. Only seconds later, though, Will lifted the covers, and the mop of ebony curls came into view.

 

„Mike.“ he laughed, and his boyfriend hummed around his cock in response. „Mike, come up here!“ While Will mourned the loss of contact, he knew it was the right thing to do. Mike appeared next to him in a matter of seconds, not bothering with pulling the covers back up.

 

His right hand resting on Will‘s chest, he asked „Don‘t want me to finish?“ Will pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

 

„Would be terribly one-sided.“ he chuckled.

 

„But it‘s a reward.“ Mike protested quietly. „For last night, you know. How do you feel?“ Having not entirely shed the numbness of sleep, Will rolled to his side, and brought one hand to his backside, gently massaging himself there.

 

„Just a little sore.“ he said, and grinning again, added „I love it when you wreck me, though.“

 

„So I was right.“ Mike teased. „You did it on purpose. Wanted me to manhandle you, huh Baby?“

 

„Please.“ Will laughed. „By now you should know, I do everything on purpose. Don‘t tell me you didn‘t enjoy it.“

 

„I can‘t even begin to tell you how much. Which is why...“ Mike‘s right hand wandered down Will‘s front, finding his dick once again „...I wanted to reward you.“ Will let out a soft gasp at the sensation, but was quick to mirror Mike‘s moves, handling his boyfriend in a similar way.

 

„Have you been that hard the whole time?“ he asked.

 

„I wanted to make today about you.“ Mike shrugged.

 

Will sighed „Getting off is nice. But I love getting you off just as much. What do you say? Take it some place else? Like, the shower?“

 

„You know, if we keep showering together, we‘re not gonna be able to pay the water bill at some point.“

 

„I know.“ Will wasn‘t concerned at all. „Then let‘s find out how long we can keep it up, before we get there.“ He knew exactly, Mike couldn‘t resist. Soon enough, Will was picked up from the bed, and couldn‘t keep himself from laughing, when Mike attempted to carry him to the bathroom, bridal style, but eventually succumbed to his weight.

 

„Sorry.“ he muttered. „I‘m not Arnold Schwarzenegger.“

 

„I know.“ Will said matter-of-factly. „You‘re Mike Wheeler. That‘s why I love you so much.“ He pulled his boyfriend into the shower cabinet, that was barely large enough for the two of them. One way or another, though, they always managed to have a good time in there. When he turned the water on, Mike and Will both jumped, trying to get away from the freezing cold stream. They bobbed their foreheads together painfully, before they ended up on the floor in the middle of the bathroom.

 

„Crap!“ Mike groaned. „How the fuck can we let that happen every other time.“

 

„It was the heat of the moment...“ Will sang softly, gently rubbing the spot on his forehead where he had collided with his boyfriend. „Seriously, we should put up a sticky note or something.“ In the meantime, Mike had lifted himself to his feet, and extended one arm into the running water.

 

„Now it‘s warm enough.“ he said, stepping in. Will heaved himself up, and joined his boyfriend, immediately feeling the water, that was now well above body temperature, trickling down every inch of his skin. He moaned softly, when it first ran across his slightly swollen butt cheeks.

 

„Turn around, Baby.“ Mike said, and Will complied. The taller teen whistled through his teeth in astonishment. „I‘ve really marked you, haven‘t I?“ After the sting of the cold water, and the painful bump to his head, Will‘s dick only now grew hard again. With the arousal, the urge to play along emerged in him.

 

„I deserved it, Daddy.“ he said. „I promise, I won‘t be bad again.“

 

„Oh, I know you‘re gonna be bad again at some point.“ Mike chuckled. He gave Will‘s ass a light squeeze. „But that‘s gonna be a while. So let‘s not talk about what you could do in the future. Right now, Daddy‘s gonna reward you for taking your punishment like a big boy.“ Saying that, Mike‘s hands snaked around Will‘s hips, before they began fumbling with his throbbing cock. While Mike stroked him with one hand, his other hand caressing Will‘s thighs, his legs came close to giving in, every time the head of his cock came in contact with the loving hand around it. Mike‘s chin was resting on his left shoulder.

 

„Make some noise for me, Baby.“ he whispered. Will didn‘t need to be told twice. Holding back wouldn‘t have been possible anyways.

 

„Daddy.“ Will moaned, his breath hitching. „Daddy, please can you-“

 

„Continue where we left off in bed?“ the taller teen suggested. „Whatever you want.“ With a gentle push to his right shoulder, Mike turned Will around again, and didn‘t hesitate to sink down to his knees, and envelop Will‘s erection with his soft lips. Only for a second, he pulled back, to tell Will „You‘re allowed to come whenever you want, Baby, okay?“

 

His breath heavy, Will decided, he shouldn‘t be so passive. Since the only part of Mike he could reach was his head, Will took a generous amount of shampoo in both hands, and began massaging in into his boyfriend‘s scalp, pulling a moan from Mike.

 

„I know how much you... oh god...“ Will couldn‘t complete what he was saying, due to the lightning bolt that erupted from his crotch, and soon reached even his toes and fingertips, when Mike swallowed around him. „Daddy, I think I‘m gonna... I‘m gonna come.“ The familiar, overwhelming pleasure overcame Will before he could say another word. His chest heaved heavily, and he all but cried out. Mike didn‘t stop sucking him off until Will was forced to gently push him away, due to the heavy overstimulation.

 

Mike was quick on his feet again. Will‘s fingers were still intertwined in the wet, dark curls he could never stop admiring when he was pulled into a kiss, that never seemed to end. Mike shared his own taste with him that way, making him just that much more eager to give something back.

 

„It‘s your turn, Daddy.“ he whispered, after breaking up the kiss. Mike didn‘t need to say anything. Instead, he just moaned when Will nibbled his way down Mike‘s neck, leaving behind red spots every few inches, proud of every little noise he could tickle out of his boyfriend. Soon, he went to work on Mike, putting every bit of experience into the movement of his lips and tongue. Will smirked a bit around Mike‘s cock, when he felt a cool sensation, followed by a slow, steady massage on his scalp. A few times, he used his hands to wipe the shampoo, that was running down his face, from his closed eyes. That didn‘t keep him from flicking the head of the taller teen‘s dick from time to time.

 

„Almost there, Baby.“ Mike hissed, audibly breathless and spent. „Almost there... I‘m... god...“ That was when Will took Mike in as deep as he possibly could, feeling his cock stiffen even more for just a second. He swallowed every last drop, because he knew how proud that would make Mike. Will eased him through his unusually long climax, using his tongue and hands gently enough not to let it get too much. Then, he returned the favor of sharing the taste with Mike, to make it complete.

 

 

##########

 

 

True to his word, Mike had directed Will right back to bed as soon as they had dried off. He had insisted on bringing him breakfast, which was about the cutest thing he could have possibly done. Mike had really improved on his cooking after they had moved in together. Sure, Will knew his way around a stove pretty well, considering he had been left to his own devices at home regularly from a very early age. Mike, though, had been used to waking up to find breakfast ready on the table. Will had made sure to teach his boyfriend a thing or two, and now, he was grateful for that. Mike‘s pancakes were among the best Will had ever tried.

 

„Your tongue‘s blue.“ Mike snickered.

 

„Thanks to your blueberry fetish.“ Will snapped. Mike clapped his hands together on his chest, looking playfully hurt.

 

„Fetish?“

 

„What else would you call this?“ Will lifted one of his pancakes to show Mike the sheer amount of blueberries. „I‘m not complaining. We share that fetish.“

 

„Really?“ Mike teased. „Shouldn‘t we be rock hard then?“ Will rolled his eyes.

 

„That‘s all you can think of? No offense, but I think we both need a rest.“

 

„True.“ Mike shrugged. He took a few steps out of the bedroom, only to return with a bunch of VHS tapes. „But you know exactly how much fun we can have in bed without taking our pants off. Star Wars, or Indiana Jones?“ Needless to say, they ended up watching both. Noon came and went, so did the afternoon, both spent blissfully lazy, cuddled up against one another, eyes either fixated on the small TV, or each other. Hadn‘t the hunger made his stomach growl, Will would have probably never wanted to leave Mike‘s embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, that took a while. I just really wanted to finish this off with some role reversal.

„Are you sure? I mean, completely and entirely certain?“

 

„For the last time, yes, Will.“

 

„Okay. Why?“

 

Mike raised an eyebrow. „What do you mean, ‚why‘?“

 

„Why do you want to do it?“ Will clarified. „I thought it wasn‘t... your thing.“

 

„How would I know if I‘ve never tried? Besides, I just want to understand you. I just... I don‘t know...“ Mike exhaled long and hard. Will, sensing whatever he had to say was important, pulled himself closer to his boyfriend. It seemed to loosen Mike‘s tongue. „Sometimes I feel like... I don‘t really appreciate you enough.“

 

„That‘s ridiculous.“ Will huffed, but with a smirk that was supposed to be indicating, he was interested.

 

„Ridiculous, huh?“ Mike frowned sarcastically.

 

„You know what I mean. I couldn‘t wish for a better boyfriend.“

 

„Okay.“ his boyfriend let out the smallest sigh. „How about this; I want to do it because it gets you hard as fuck.“ Will couldn‘t help but laugh out loud, at which Mike‘s frown playfully turned deeper. „You‘re already throbbing, and you know it.“ Mike was right. The proposal had made Will‘s cock grow three sizes in an instant, and though he wasn‘t entirely sure, he supposed, he was even leaking already.

 

„No need for more convincing.“ he finally declared. „My rules.“

 

„That‘s what it‘s about.“ Mike chuckled, but Will was dead serious about it, and he let his boyfriend know.

 

„Not what I meant.“ He shook his head. „You‘re supposed to enjoy this. Remember when we started all of this? I wanted too much, too fast. I‘m not gonna let that happen.“ His words seemingly cut through Mike‘s amusement like a razor blade, turning him as serious as Will.

 

„Babe, I‘m sure about this.“ he murmured into Will‘s ear. „And I trust you. Safeword‘s still ‚Fire‘.“ That was all the confirmation Will needed.

 

„Are we, like, switching completely?“ he asked.

 

„You bet your sweet ass we are.“ That made Will jump to his feet in an instant.

 

„In that case, I‘d watch my mouth, if I were you, Baby.“ he hissed through his teeth. „Turn around. On your stomach.“ On the couch, Mike hesitantly, but with an expression of sheer anticipation, laid down on his stomach. „Lose those pants.“ Mike wiggled out of his sweatpants awkwardly. „Shorts too, come on, Baby. Hands by your sides.“ With every word he spoke, and with every word Mike didn‘t say, the devilish grin on Will‘s face grew wider. He already had a plan. „Too bad for you, Baby, you forgot something. Wanna know what?“

 

„Yeah?“ Mike breathed, only making Will‘s blood boil even more with excitement. He got to his knees, bringing his face closer to Mike‘s.

 

„I‘ve given you three orders so far, and I‘ve asked you a question.“ he explained. „You haven‘t even said ‚Yes Daddy‘ once. What do you think...“ Will‘s fingers marked a trail across Mike‘s ass „...I should do about this?“

 

„I think I...“

 

„I‘m listening, Baby.“

 

„I think I need a punishment, Daddy.“

 

„You‘re so fucking right.“ Will applauded sarcastically. „Let‘s see... two because of your unbearable trashmouth, one for every offense so far. How many does that make?“

 

„Six, Daddy.“

 

„That‘s a good Baby.“ Will whispered. „Don‘t forget to count, or I‘ll start over. Color?“

 

„Green, Daddy.“ Could he really do this? Hurt Mike? The idea was so foreign, so out of the question, Will needed a moment to collect himself. Mike had asked for this. Mike had done this to him. Mike would either enjoy it, or ask him to stop. Even with all this in mind, Will hesitated to smack his boyfriend‘s ass, carefully dosing the force he was using, because Mike wasn‘t used to this. The hissing sound Mike made told Will he had found the sweet spot on the first try.

 

„One!“ Mike pressed out. Will brought his flat hand down again, on the other cheek this time. „Two!“ At that point, Will paused for a moment. He knew, the next blow would be hard on Mike, no matter what, so he took some time to gently massage the place he intended to hit. The black-haired teen winced. Soon, though, Will raised his arm once more, and struck Mike‘s left cheek for the second time. Just as he had anticipated, his boyfriend tried to jump, so he pinned him down with one arm on his back. „Three!“

 

„Color, Baby?“

 

„Green!“ Mike groaned.

 

„Are you saying that because you‘re actually okay, or because you think you‘re somehow obliged to pull through with it?“ Will knew the love of his life just too well to miss the subtle hints.

 

„Fine.“ Mike huffed. „Yellow.“

 

„Hey...“ Will said quietly, noticing the uncomfortable look Mike was giving him. „You wanna stop?“

 

„No!“ Mike quickly snapped, maybe a bit too forcefully. „Let‘s just...“

 

„I‘m gonna make it four instead of six. That okay?“ Will pressed a peck to Mike‘s jawline, the way he loved it most.

 

„Okay.“ Mike agreed.

 

„Watch out Baby, here it comes.“ Another blow, this time Mike howled. „Four!“ Immediately, Will got to his knees again, keeping one hand on the taller teen‘s behind, running it in soothing circles across the bright red spots he had left behind. „You took that so well, Baby.“ Mike reacted with a relieved smile, just like Will would have.

 

„It‘s not over, Daddy, is it?“ his boyfriend asked, warming Will‘s heart with his pleading eyes. He wanted this, and he made sure to let Will know.

 

„Not if you don‘t want it to. I could prepare something.“ Mike gave him a smile that said it all. „In that case, sit down. Get rid of that shirt.“ Mike quickly shed the last piece of clothing he had been wearing, making for a delicious sight. His throbbing erection was in full view, much to Will‘s enjoyment. When he tried to sit upright on the couch, though, he jumped to his feet before Will could do anything about it.

 

„Sitting down hurts.“ Mike complained.

 

„I know, Baby.“ Will laughed. „That‘s why you‘re gonna do it. You‘re gonna wait patiently, until I tell you it‘s time.“ Grinding his teeth, Mike sat down again, and Will bowed down one final time, to take his chin between thumb and index finger. „Sit here, and imagine all the fun I‘m gonna have with you. And don‘t you dare to touch yourself.“ Once he had turned around, Will had to fight the urge to look back and admire the view. He quickly stepped into their shared bedroom to make all the necessary preparations, which weren‘t a lot, actually. He covered their bed with towels, as they always did when they knew things were gonna get more heated up, then he tied two of their black velvet ropes to the upper bedposts, and laid out a bottle of lube on his nightstand. That was really all he had to do right now. Everything he might have needed otherwise was in drawers next to the bed anyways, but he wasn‘t sure if he was going to use any toys on Mike. This was his first time, after all. Still, he decided to wait for a few more minutes. Sitting there on the bed, trying to ignore his own painfully hard erection, he envisioned Mike, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, excited, desperately horny, anxious... At some point, Will‘s mouth literally began to water, which was when he decided it was time.

 

Just as he had imagined, he found Mike still on the couch, wiggling from one cheek to the other. From experience, Will knew the pain he was feeling was exactly the right kind, only slightly uncomfortable, and all the more arousing. He hadn‘t expected to find a small trickle of precum running down Mike‘s length, though.

 

„Look what we have here...“ he spoke up. „Baby‘s enjoying himself, huh?“

 

„Hardly.“ Mike answered dryly.

 

„You‘re fucking lucky we‘re done with spankings for tonight.“ Will hissed. „But you‘re gonna pay for this.“ Mike took a sharp inhale.

 

„Sorry, Daddy.“

 

„I don‘t think you‘re sorry enough, Baby. Into the bedroom. Now.“

 

„Yes, Daddy.“ Will let Mike lead the way, but soon regretted it, because that way, he couldn‘t see the expression on his boyfriend‘s face.

 

„You know what to do. Lie down.“ he ordered. „On your back.“

 

„Yes, Daddy.“ Once again, Mike winced at his sore behind coming in contact with fabric. Obediently, he spread his arms, allowing Will to place his wrists in the velvet loops on either side of the headboard. For a brief moment, Will seriously wanted to abort the whole thing. He watched Mike‘s pupils grow wide, usually the first sign of panic, but resting his hand on the taller teen‘s chest slowly, but steadily got him down from it.

 

„Give me a color.“ he whispered soothingly.

 

„Green. Seriously, Will, it‘s okay.“ Mike insisted. „I kinda lost it for a second, didn‘t I?“

 

„That‘s why I‘m asking. But you‘re good now?“

 

„Please, go on.“ Will took it as an invitation to kiss Mike, long and passionately, coaxing a delicious gasp from his throat. Stepping back, taking a look at his beautiful boyfriend, spread, tied up, and completely at his mercy, Will thought, he might not be able to hold back. Through all the times they had done this, with Will on the receiving end, he had never thought about how Mike must have felt. Will‘s cock hurt in his shorts already. He decided to play it down, probably what Mike usually did.

 

„I think we‘re not done correcting that attitude of yours, are we?“ he sighed, as if he regretted what was coming. „You need to learn something, Baby. I‘m in control. Understood?“

 

„Yes, Daddy.“

 

„Say it!“

 

„You‘re in control, Daddy.“

 

„That‘s right.“ Will chuckled with a devious grin, nearing Mike again. He could see the goosebumps on his skin. „My hair...“ He gently tugged on Mike‘s curls. „My nipples...“ He gave both nipples a short pinch. „My cock...“ He ran one finger up and down the underside of Mike‘s length, causing him to shiver and buck his hips. Still grinning, Will licked the precum off his index finger. „You‘ve been hard for what, half an hour?“

 

„Yes, Daddy. Please, I can‘t stand this.“

 

„We haven‘t even started, Baby. You‘re not gonna come for a while, I promise.“ Mike‘s head fell back into the sheets. Will had already decided on what to do: Touch Mike everywhere, expect where he really wanted to be touched. Yeah, payback‘s a bitch. So, he ran his hands up and down Mike‘s sides, under his armpits, on his inner thighs, coming teasingly close to his boyfriend‘s hyper sensitive cock, never touching it. Getting Mike worked up like he had never done before was an enjoyable experience, but Will still wished he could do something about his own leaking erection. Not right now, though. Right now, he had to prepare Mike, and hopefully drive him crazy in the process. He already had the lube at hand. Will got on his knees between Mike‘s spread legs, and with two lubricated fingers of his right hand, carefully entered him. The long moan that escaped Mike was confirmation and encouragement. Will ever so slowly pumped into him, soon adding a third finger to spread him more.

 

„Will, please...“ Mike gasped.

 

„What was that?“ Will immediately withdrew his fingers.

 

„Daddy... please don‘t stop.“

 

„That‘s a good Baby.“ With a satisfied smile, Will continued. For a second, he thought he could actually see Mike‘s racing heart beating against his ribs. „I know how close you are. But you know what?“ Once again, Will ended the stimulation, keeping two fingers inside of Mike. „It‘s not gonna happen.“ Mike let out a frustrated growl, and Will began searching inside of him, until he found that particular spot. A few times, he poked Mike‘s prostate. Will was prepared for thrashing legs, cries of frustration and pleasure, but not for this. Mike did make a lot of sound of course, his whole body twitched just once, and otherwise, there were no telltale signs of an orgasm. Still, he released a mighty load on his own stomach, not squirting, but slowly flowing out of him. Will had never seen such an amount before. „Shit.“ Will gasped in astonishment. „Looks like I‘m milking you, Baby!“

 

„Oh god, don‘t stop, don‘t stop!“ Mike all but shouted, meaning it was time for Will to stop again.

 

„Almost there, Baby.“ he soothingly said, watching a few tears trickle from Mike‘s now closed eyes. „It‘s gonna be worth it.“ Truth was, he couldn‘t have gone on like this and maintained his own sanity. Will had gone completely without any stimulation at all, so far, and it was killing him. Mike was ready, and Will doubted he would have objected, even if he wasn‘t. Suddenly in a hurry, Will got rid of his shirt and boxers, before lining himself up with Mike. The first thrust got him to the edge, so he couldn‘t do anything but stay still, take a deep breath, and try to calm himself. When he felt he could go on without busting a nut, he slowly began thrusting in and out of Mike. While doing this, Will didn‘t miss the times he hit his boyfriend‘s prostate, earning him almost cat-like sounds. „Don‘t come yet, Baby. Daddy‘s gotta finish first.“

 

Lucky for Mike, Will did finish soon, with a flash of white lightning in front of his eyes, the feeling of said lightning striking him right where their bodies met, and immediate dizziness. He wasn‘t too dizzy to pull away, lean down, and finish Mike off using his mouth. To be honest, Will was a little shocked. He had never heard Mike make noises quite like these during sex. He came dry, Will having emptied him just minutes earlier. Will only really noticed Mike had come, when he shouted „Oh god, too much! Too much!“

 

Will pulled away at once, examining Mike through his still blurry vision. He couldn‘t have put it any other way, his boyfriend was completely, and utterly wasted. To be honest, Will even feared Mike could pass out, so he hurried to remove the restraints. Mike‘s hands didn‘t move an inch. He remained spread on the bed, his breath coming out in long hisses, interrupted by something like hiccups occasionally. „God, I fucked your mind out of you.“ Will gasped, feeling a mix of pride and utter concern. „Gotta get your head up.“ Gently, he lifted Mike‘s head and shoved a thick pillow underneath. To his relief, his boyfriend‘s breathing normalized after that.

 

„Water.“ Will didn‘t have to think twice. They always kept bottled water in their bedroom for these situations. Bringing the half empty plastic bottle to Mike‘s lips, Will was already planning the next step. He knew how much it would help.

 

„Stay here for a minute.“ he whispered, not without kissing Mike on the lips, softly this time. „Be right back. You think you‘re gonna be okay?“ Mike obviously had trouble speaking, but he nodded. Will left him there, hurrying to get the bath going. Before long, the bathtub was filling up with water exactly the right temperature for the both of them. Not hot, but just around body temperature. Overheating was the last thing they needed right now. Back in the bedroom, Will found Mike sitting up. He gave the taller teen a warm smile. „Wanna take a bath?“ Another wave of concern overcame him, when he noticed how shaky Mike was on his legs.

 

„Are we gonna do this the other way around too?“ The first words Mike spoke made Will smirk.

 

„You bet your sweet ass we are.“ Will helped Mike into the tub, and lowered himself behind his boyfriend. Mike leaned against Will, just like Will usually did with Mike after an intense night, and Will didn‘t need to see his face to know, he was blissfully letting go, relaxing so deeply, he‘d probably fall asleep in the tub. Will was fine with that. One thing he had to make sure, though.

 

„I love you.“

 

„I know.“


End file.
